Damsel and Groceries
by CrypticAngel
Summary: Only Train could rescue a damsel in distress and remember to pick up the groceries.... And as an added bonus, two random drabbly thingies at the end!


**CrypticAngel: Ok, it's been a while, and as per my M.O., this is another Train/Rins fic, though not so blatantly obvious and could be taken as friendship. And once again, it has Train being a lucky idiot… Enjoy! Oh and there are two random drabble speech thingies at the end that I wrote just to get my motor running and that I found amusing enough to share.**

Great! This is just great! My chaotic tumble of thoughts seemed to clash with the stifling silence of the surrounding desert. Yes a desert, wasteland, barren region. Call it whatever you like, my personal favorite happens to be 'desolate tract.' A seemingly small sun dominated the sky. I suppose that's why they call this time of day 'high noon'. With no shelter to be found even at the strained edges of my vision, my brain (for probably the hundredth time) reached the only logical conclusion... I am going to die out here all alone! Or maybe dieing alone would improve my situation. My eyes wandered over to the only other person that inhabited this chokingly arid region for miles, I fear.

His name is Train and at the recently acquired age of twenty-four is four years older than I am. He looks okay I suppose. He does have a nice body, but my god that hair! Train has thick, chocolate colored hair, which he insists on putting in spikes (with most likely tons of gel. This by the way has probably melted into something horrid). He insists it makes him look impish, a desired trait I suppose. I on the other hand I think it makes his head look like one of those prickly burrs that get stuck in your socks and bug the heck out of you. Perhaps that's a better analogy for his personality though. Train is the most extremely optimistic person I have ever had the exceptionally unfortunate pleasure of knowing. By the way, brain, please take extra special notice of the fact that he _likes _this place and that _he _was the sole benefactor of our current predicament.

Train's birthday had been coming up and his friends (of whom are not too bright and as equally _good natured _as Train) had decided to take him and a friend to any where he wanted to celebrate the special occasion. Which I have been cursing for the past few hours. Of course he asked me, Rinslet Walker to go with him, I being his closest friend who didn't have anything to do with this 'trip' and hadn't gone crazy and tried to kill him. Alas Train being Train decided to rent a "cabin" in the remote deserts of Arizona. God, the nearest town was at least 6 miles away!

Perhaps Fate had PMS today or maybe it was just Train's friends being, well, themselves, but when we got to the "cabin" we quickly found that inside the dusty confines of the refrigerator existed...nothing. Not one thing save for a half-drunk bottle of sour milk.

"Rins. Earth to Rins?"

"What Train?" Oh, this is not happening to me.

"I found water..."

"What was that?" I could swear my brain was sitting in eight pounds of sand instead of that good ol' body fluid.

"WATER. Over here, follow me!" There he goes...running towards...water?

"Train wait up," I yelled with a new found energy and took off after him.

As usual he reached the 'finish line' before me and with very little dignity he plowed straight into the small pool of water the oasis had to offer. I naturally followed. The water was cool and to say the least refreshing against my skin. Scattered around this tiny blue gem where small shrubs and plants. Like barnacles that clasped onto an anchor so the plants desperately clung to their water source. Like Train and I. We drank our fill of the precious water, which had to be gallons. The water was a little gritty in my mouth, but my dehydrated body still thought it was the best thing since ice cream.

Exhausted I crawled out of the water and under some shade, it was naptime. I made Train get under some shade too; I was still worried about frying to death under an unyielding sun. Besides, I am the unpronounced and very tired brain of this catastrophe. That makes Train the unpronounced brawn? I had to get us out of here.

Anyway, I had been dully contemplating to my self how a half-drunk sour milk carton and an otherwise empty fridge got me stranded out here with Train. Well, Train logically elected _us _to go get the missing food by way of the beat up piece of junk Sven had rented and called a car. Train got to drive, that alone should have set off a warning alarm in my head. I think it must be broken from all the times things like this have happened. So we are driving down what I guess you could call a road when Train suddenly gets a brilliant idea. He says he's going to take a short cut and abruptly veers into sand. Cars don't do so well in sand. Train found this out the hard way. The car plowed forward a few feet, just enough to get the car out of sight from the road and got stuck there. Train the unwise leader of this group still wished to follow his brilliant, but sadly nonexistent shortcut. So off we marched. Now I was lying under some sparse shade and mentally kicking my self, repeatedly.

"What you young'uns doing way outs heres'?" The voice sounded high over my head. I pried an eye open. I just wanted to sleep. God knows Train was.

"Rins, Rins, wake up I saw this man out in the desert, he has horses, we can get out of here!" That was Train up and talking fluently, wrong again. Joy...

"Poor little lady's got the firsts of heat exhaustion. We'd best get her outta' here fast like. Here you get on the black one, his name's Horsey-Number-One. Now I'll hoist her up behind you, there's a good fella. Now up she comes." I felt rather than saw huge hands grab around my waist and heave me up on to some thing large and smelly. It must have taken a lot of maneuvering to get my legs on either side of the horse. I would have helped but I was just too tired.

"Now you hold on to him tight little lady or you'll be fallen off. Now you hear?" Who said little lady and more? But I did what the voice said (it seemed important) and wrapped my arms around Train's waist. His voice came out surprisingly close to my ear.

"Don't worry Rins we'll get to the cabin soon." Assured of safety my brain abruptly fell into a form of sleep.

When my eyes opened again I found myself staring at a very ugly beamed ceiling that looked as if it could fall on me at any moment. The methodic ticking of a clock drifted to my ears. I was at the cabin again. Enough muddled memories came forth for me to draw the conclusion that I had passed out, riding on a horse, behind Train.

Where was he anyway? My eyes found him slumped over on a desk asleep and collecting a pile of drool. He seemed to be fine...good. Another adventure with Train has ended safely and happily. My eyes drifted to a heap of lumps at his feet. Sacs of groceries? 'I should be nicer to him I' thought as I slid into a shaky standing position to put the groceries away before they spoiled. It's not everyday a girl finds a hero that can rescue a damsel in distress and remember to get the groceries. But that was Train.

**CrypticAngel: Ok, now for my drably things… Note, the first one came from hearing an arguement between my cousin and his girlfriend.**

**Drabbly thing one**

"Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, I said."

"Well, and I said you should tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." An incredulous stare. "You wouldn't. Believe me."

"Try me."

"Let it be."

"All right. If you don't trust me ... "

"Train ... "

"Rins ... "

"It's not a matter of trust."

"Sure, Rins. Whatever you say, Rins. Would you like some more milk, Rins?"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Oh. I see. Sorry."

"Train ... "

"You could just say you wanted to have sex you know."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it's obvious. You don't want to talk, so you want me to drag you back to bed and ravish you."

"That's - "

"Of course, we don't have to get back to your bedroom."

"Train ... "

"Hmm?"

"Stop doing that right now!"

"Aww, but you like it!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I bet I can fix that."

"No."

"Oooh, my little kitten wants to play hard to get!"

"Bugger off, Train." A pause. "I mean it."

"You're no fun at all... So, what's bothering you?"

"We've been there already. Let's not go there again."

"I want an answer!"

"Too bad."

"I demand an answer!"

"Ooh, now I'm getting scared."

"A reply right now or no sex for a week!"

"That'd hurt you more than it would me."

"Aw, come on, Rins! Don't you have a heart?"

"Excuse me? What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll have to make good on my threat. And, as you pointed out, that would be really bad for me. You wouldn't want to have me suffering like that, would you?"

"It's your decision."

"Really? Us having sex is solely my decision?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It sure sounded like that though. And it's true too. I always have to take the initiative."

" ... That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You can't even say the word 'sex' without sgoing all red. You're blushing!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not not not!"

"Are too too too! All right, prove it. Say 'Train, I want to have sex with you, right here, right now'."

"What? No way!"

"Hah!"

" ... Sven and Tiayou had another argument."

"Huh?"

"You asked what was bothering me. Well, that's it."

" ... What's that to you? Those two twits fight all the time!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Rins ... "

"No, I do not want to have sex with you right here, right now."

" ... All right. I can live with that decision. After all, we're in this relationship together. I respect your opinion. No sex in the kitchen, fine."

"Train ... "

"So ... race you to the bedroom?

**Drabbly Thing Three (Note, Drabbly Thing Two is on vacation) ((Note #2, Yes, I was bored... Hospitals are boring...))**

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Wha, no, why?"

"Just do it please!"

"No I couldn't you're my friend, and besides it's not right."

"What do you know about right!"

"Enough."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"Fine damnit!"

"Wow!"

"Happy now?"

"Very!"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Gah!"

"Hey where you going?"

"Away from you."

"No, what, come back here!"

**CrypticAngel: Kay, those were short and stupid, but hey, what do I care? Oh, and dedications for these go to requim17! Please review and read... Prefereably _not_ in that order!**


End file.
